It's Complicated
by DreamCatcher280
Summary: I couldn't understand what screamed ' I'm a gang' to the people on the reservation. I mean they were just really tall muscular boys that hung out shirtless, and honestly that screamed more orgies and body paint parties than violent acts towards society. PaulxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Paul or any Twilight characters. Savannah and all other new OC's do however belong to me :3

Chapter 1

_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,_

___And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind._

___~William Shakespeare, Mid-Summer Night's Dream_

He walked into the classroom after being gone for weeks as if nothing was strange about his new appearance. Although his new found muscles were a nice touch and like many of the girls in the room I took the chance to examine those muscles and the way his black t-shirt clung to his chiseled frame as he made his way to the empty chair next to the window. Once he sat down he looked out the window much like he did before he started ditching school to hang out with his supposed gang. Speaking of the supposed gang, I couldn't understand what screamed ' I'm a gang' to the people on the reservation. I mean they were just really tall muscular boys that hung out shirtless, and honestly that screamed more orgies and body paint parties than violent acts towards society.

Chuckling softly to myself I turned back to the front of the room, ignoring the few annoyed looks I got from my neighbors something that I was already used too. The teacher had already came in and proceeded to start calling roll.

"Savannah Norton" she called over the unruly students. I held up my hand to acknowledge the fact that my body was present in the room and that I was one of the few that actually acknowledged the woman's authority. Once roll was taken care of we were then informed of a surprise project.

" For your end of the year project we have decided to give you all free range…you can choose your project topic and how you want to present it." She paused once some of the jocks started cheering, I could have sworn that someone said they were making a paper volcano although I didn't know how that would work out seeing how this was an English course. " Alright guys, Quiet down now!" the woman called over the noise and waited for the class to somewhat become quiet. " The project must be completed by the end of the year. It must go along with elements that we've learned earlier in the course and." She paused as if to add effect to her words. " We've decided to put you in groups of two." There was a large amount of groaning as she tried to quiet everyone down again.

I sighed and leaned back in my sit, I hated working with others. Not that I was anti-social or anything but I usually ended up with some idiot that made me do all the work but just so I didn't look like a jackass I always let them take half the credit.

" Savannah Norton will be paired with." The woman paused and looked around the room to find a somewhat suitable partner for me, or at least that's what I hoped she was doing. " Hmmmm, Paul Foster. I think you two will be a good match, hopefully Ms. Norton could help you bring up your grade that has dropped do to your…..absence." She gave him a disapproving glare and I glanced over to Paul, he was glaring at the woman with narrowed eyes , for calling him out. But she didn't seem to mind as she resumed listing off partners.

__I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Everyone was looking at him as if he were some type of bad guy just because he hadn't been to school for a few weeks. Then to top it off just because he decided to go a little crazy with steroids, protein shakes and generally looked like a body builder in their beginning stage, you know before they get all huge and creepy, that he was a gang member.

I scoffed to myself as I thought about this whole gang thing again which didn't make sense to me because seriously, why would a gang decide to form in a small Indian reservation that no one outside of Forks and the surrounding cities have heard of. Rolling my eyes I looked back over at Paul, and gave a surprised jump when I found dark chocolate colored eyes staring back at me causing my cheeks to heat up at being caught peeking. I instantly dropped my head down pretending to look at my textbook as I secretly prayed that he would turn around and look out the window so I could resume ogling at his new body.

Deciding to take a chance I peeked out of the corner and saw that he was still staring at me. However the look on his face was enough to make me look up at him with confused eyes. Tilting my head as I examined him curiously, taking in the look of adoration that crossed his face as if he was a blind man seeing the light for the first time. **( I****'****m sorry it has been over used XD) ** The look made my cheeks flush once more and I turned away, looking straight ahead. I silently prayed for the bell to ring so that I wouldn't be forced to be under his watchful graze for long.

Paul POV

Going back to school after shifting into a giant wolf, if I had to describe it I would say it was a pain in my ass. Since the moment I entered the parking lot and stepped out of my old beat up chevy ,that has seen a few good years, people had been staring at me. By the last class of the day it was enough to send me into a fit of annoyance that would no doubt cause me to change into a giant furry animal.

Walking into the class I ignored the gazes of the students and just went to my usual seat next to the window. Sitting down I couldn't help but frown at how uncomfortable it was sitting in the small desk. When I heard snickering I turned around and narrowed my eyes at Jared but it just caused him to laugh harder. So I gave him my best ' _we are having the same problem dumbass_' look to which he shrugged and looked over to Kim. Once the goofy lovestruck look came onto his face, I turned away because seriously dealing with the two lovesick teens was a bit sickening. After watching countless make-out sessions play through his mind nightly I couldn't picture the innocent naive Kim anymore.

I spent the rest of the class watching birds flying around, squirrels running up trees and the occasion black wolf that ran by which caused me to frown. Sam acted like I didn't have enough self control, it wasn't like I was gonna just snap and change like the other times which were all proven not to be my fault.

" Savannah Norton will be paired with…..Hmmmm, Paul Foster. I think you two will be a good match, hopefully Ms. Norton could help you bring up your grade that has dropped do to your…..absence." The woman said causing me to look up at her with narrowed eyes. She just huffed at me and resumed doing whatever in the hell she got paid to do.

I rolled my eyes and looked around for this Savannah girl, it wasn't hard seeing how she was one of the few pale kids in the classroom. To my surprise our eyes connected just as she lifted her head, and I was suddenly filled with adoration as I looked into her cool green eyes before she suddenly turned away. I had to suppress the urge to whimper in protest. Deciding to just take the time and examine the goddess a few feet away. Her head was down as she pretended to read along in her book although I caught her sneaking glances my way occasionally.

Praying to whatever god that was listening, for her to just look up once so that I could get a glimpse of her face once more. I mentally sent a thank you as she looked back up and directly at me. I gazed upon her face shamelessly taking in everything I could. From her heart shaped face to her pale pink lips that begged to be tasted, well at least in my mind. My gaze followed her hand as she instinctively reached up and pushed the loose milk chocolate curl from her face, tucking them behind her ear. The simple gesture had me gripping the desk at the urge to go near her started to become dominant.

Jared, seeming to understand my predicament, kicked the back of my sit to get my attention. Once I turned around he mouthed ' after class' before nodding over to Savannah who had already turned back around. I practically groaned as looked at the clock, silently counting down the seconds until I talked with my goddess.

Once the bell rang I wasted no time getting up and grabbing my things. Making sure to keep my eyes on her so she couldn't get to far. Once she made her way to the door, I grabbed my things and headed after her but the second I stepped out of the door my name was called.

" Paul!" and seconds later a small slim body connected with mine. The girls arms found her way around my neck and she brought my head down so that my lips touched hers. The action caused me to groan but she took that as a sound of pleasure as she tried to deepen the kiss, I forgot how dim she was. Pulling away I looked down at the young woman who was the reason I changed in the first place.

" What do you want Aiyana? I distinctively remembering telling you that I wanted you the hell away from me?" I asked, my voice dripping with fake kindness. I looked over to Savannah and frowned as she made her way out the double doors.

" Look I know you are upset with me but Paul I just have something I should tell you." She whined grabbing my face and bringing it back down so my attention was on her. I narrowed my eyes at her and roughly took her hands from my face and put them back by her sides.

" Paul, dammit honestly you act worse than a damn girl with your mood swings and shit." She mumbled and crossed her arms under her chest causing her to push her breast up, I knew this was her way of trying to use her cleavage to distract me. Not that this didn't work in the past, usually by now I would have her pinned to the bathroom wall and her legs around my waist…not that I was proud of the fact.

" Look, we both are obviously not ready to be in any type of relationship. Lets face it this is toxic and we need to go our separate ways. Hopefully you find a guy that likes bullshit." I gave her an annoyed look before pushing past her and heading towards the door. If I could just get out of there I could get out of there and probably catch up with Savannah.

" Dammit Paul, I'm pregnant!" She shouted, causing me to stop in my tracks and a few other people to pause what they were doing to look at us. I slowly turned around to stare at Aiyana, who stood there as if she were going to cry in any minute, then trailed down to her stomach.

My only thoughts were _oh fuck_, before I ran out of there and headed towards the forest as my body started to convulse.

**Author****'****s Note: Hello :3, This is my second fanfic I****'****m working on and my main priority is Life Anew right now, so no regular updates lol. This is going to be short, roughly 10 chapters. This is acting as a sort of prequel to the actual story, which I have decided not to post until this is done :3 Anyway let me take a minute to brag because my cover looks awesome and I made it myself :D So yeah try looking at that XD So you know the deal, Review, Review, Review! **

**BTW, I****'****m gonna do another edit tomorrow morning just incase I missed some stuff :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Twilight :3_

_The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough. ~George Moore_

Savannah POV

Never had I appreciated the sound of a bell in my life; I wasted no time rushing out of the room. I accidentally bumped Aiyana shoulder on my way out but I didn't care. Ignoring her shouts of 'watch it dumbass' I headed down the hall because getting away from Paul's heated gaze was more important than some eighteen year old drama queen that thought high school would be her biggest accomplishment. Once I reached the double doors I turned around just in time to see Paul being stopped by Aiyana, and I silently thanked the girl for being useful for once in her life, before slipping out of the door.

Once outside I finally let out the breath I had been holding and headed towards the crowd of kids leaving the building. I guess one way that I fit in here was the fact that I didn't have a car, other than that I was basically a weed sticking out in a field of roses. I remember my first year here when I was seven, I was so jealous of their russet skin tones that I spent the whole summer tanning. The ending results were horrible and lets just say that my step father understood why it was so funny to touch someone that had sunburn much to my annoyance. After that my mother had the generic talk about how beautiful I was and shouldn't change a thing about me but since then I hadn't focused on fitting in with anyone here; for the simple fact that I was an outsider and these people had been with each other since birth. They knew everything about each other, which created this happy close homey feeling and my presence simply destroyed what they took years to create. So I simply bide my time until I graduated, and I am proud to say that in six months that I would be free from this place.

Smiling to myself as I walked down the two lane road that lead to the nearest set of homes that I guess you could call a neighborhood but I wasn't sure because in my opinion the homes were spaced too far apart. Not that I told anyone this because I got too may 'wtf' looks already. Turning down the drive way that lead to the small red cottage that was the home I shared with my family. Looking at the house it didn't seem like something that could fit three people comfortably but we made it work with a little compromising, like Adam didn't complain about seeing our feminine products in the bathroom and in return I let him store his fishing gear in my closet.

Opening the door I walked inside of the house and alerted everyone of my presence by shouting I'm home before making my way to my room, making sure to drop my backpack on the floor outside of my door. I jumped on the bed and and laid back on the pink pillow, should I mention that I still use the same hello kitty comforter set from my elementary days as the saying goes why mess with a good thing.

" Vannah.." My mother called, sitting up I looked over at the door way where I found her lounging against the door frame. Her dark curls were pulled back into a low pony tail, unlike mine hers were actually somewhat manageable and didn't look like she was casted as Simba's stunt double. She still had on her yellow dress that stopped just below her knees and white mary janes that she was required to wear working at the local diner in Forks. Looking at my mother, I silently cursed my father for his dominate genes. She was a walking beauty, with her smooth caramel skin that didn't house any blemish, not even acne scars. When her hair was down it framed her heart shaped face and made you focus on how much the dark color made her light grey eyes stand out. No don't get me started on her figure, something that I wish I was blessed with, it was enough to make any man look twice whenever she went out in tank tops and a pair of shorts.

" Vannah sweetheart." My mother said once more to catch my attention. Once she saw that she had it she gave me a soft smile. " Daydreaming is something your father used to do a lot you know." She chuckled softly but I could hear the pain behind the words. Ever since my father died when I was four my mother hardly talked about him, it took three years just for her to say his name without tears forming in her eyes. " Now, I need you to go to the convenience store and grab something for me. I made you a list and sat it on the coffee table with the money and please this time don't buy a bag full of candy with it just because you forgot the list." She said giving me a look

" Okay I was ten and it was only once." I chuckled to myself. She always liked to remind me of this whenever she sent me to do something. " Are you forever going to punish me for this?"

"Maybe if you come back in the next thirty minutes we will see." She smirked at me before turning around and going to the kitchen. I assumed she was going to start dinner before Adam got home.

" Oh you are lucky I love you woman!" I called out as I got off the bed and headed towards the door. Smiling when I heard a soft chuckle come from the kitchen. I grabbed the money off of the table and headed out the front door.

_Paul POV_

Calming down was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Whenever I thought of Savannah I could feel myself on the brink of becoming human again but thoughts of her lead to her leaving the classroom and Aiyana telling me she is pregnant which sent me in a new wave of anger. Luckily no one said anything about the imprint or the fact that I might have a kid on the way with a girl that was considered nothing more than a casual hook up. It took about an hour for me to calm down but only with the random thought from Jared saying maybe she was lying. With my new found hope in mind I ran to the nearest store, grabbed a box of pregnancy test and texted Aiyana that I was coming over.

When I stated my purpose she just rolled her eyes and took the box from me before resuming to take all three test inside. Then came the waiting, seven of the longest minutes of my life, waiting to see if my future would be tied to this girl for eighteen years, waiting to see if Savannah's future with me would now be thrown away for some stupid mistake. Every second I sat there it felt like hours and finally she came out, the smirk on her face as she looked at the results already told me everything I needed to know. Growling to myself I got up and headed towards the door, just to get another box silently hoping that this one proved her wrong.

That's how I ended up in the nearest convenience store, standing in line with a box of pregnancy test while an older woman stared disapprovingly at me. Although once I glared over at her she looked away and hurriedly took her bags from the clerk before leaving. Smirking to myself I handed the box to the kid behind the register just as my nose was filled with the sudden smell of lavender.

" Bullying old helpless women….I got to say that is very mean but you gotta live up to that gang title somehow." A voice said behind me followed by a soft giggle that sounded musical to my ears. Just hearing the voice I knew who the girl was, turning around confirmed my suspicion when a looked down at the petite girl from earlier. This time her curls were out of the pony tail, although a few pieces still fell in her face. She had changed out of the jeans and dressed in baggy grey sweat pants and a loose fitting white t-shirt, her attire screamed I rather be comfortable than sexy. " Hellooooooooo." I blinked when I suddenly found her hand being waved in my face.

" Ummm….Hi?" I offered tilting my head to the side.I couldn't help but face palm when that came out more like a question than a statement but when she laughed at the gesture and my cheeks started to turn red.

" You know you are just making this whole gang thing appear to be the dumbest idea in the world." She chuckled and shook her head, causing some of her curls to tousle.

" I guess.." I shrugged trying to appear at least somewhat cool. " The whole gang thing is crazy, but you don't see any house wives complaining when they see a bunch of well muscled young men together do you?" I asked and smirked when I saw her cheeks turn red.

" Ummm I think you should pay for that." She mumbled, obviously embarrassed, nodding to the clerk who was looking at me but looked too afraid to say my eyes I took the money out of my pocket and sat it on the counter before grabbing the bag before she could see what was inside. I stepped over to the side and waited for her to pay, once she was finished I headed towards the door and held it open for her to walk it. She seemed surprised by the gesture but didn't say anything as she walked out.

" Hey why don't I walk you home? Its getting late and you never know creeps may be lurking around to take advantage of a young girl all alone with no one to defend them." I said casually as I walked along with her making sure to keep little distance between us so she was comfortable. When she scoffed and reached into her pocket, I laughed at what she pulled out.

" Not so defenseless now am I." She chuckled to herself as she put the small bottle of pepper spray in her pocket. " Adam thought that with the increasing number of gang members, I should keep something on me and my mother decided that getting a seventeen year old a gun permit is pretty much bad parenting." I chuckled at the explanation and she smiled over at me, a dimple forming in her right cheek and I decided right then and there that she was the most gorgeous woman that I have ever seen.

" About that project…." I trailed off deciding that I couldn't just simply stare at her as we walked.

" Yeah I guess we have to think of something." She frowned and began to tug at the end of the long sleeved shirt she was wearing. " You know she was a bitch for calling you out like that."

Once again I let out a chuckle at her sudden change of topic and she blushed once more. " I'm being serious, it could have been handled differently, like she could have taken you aside and said it." She mumbled, looking away from me and towards the forest.

" Yeah I know but if she didn't then I wouldn't get to see your cute attempt of trying to comfort me." I told her, smirking when she huffed and started saying this wasn't her comforting anyone to which I just chuckled once more. " I'm just kidding you know. It doesn't matter what she did, its best not to get angry over the littlest thing." After the words were out I winced, remembering the time I got upset over a simple sandwich and now that I think about it the whole thing was a bit childish.

" Wise words Foster." She nodded in appreciation before stopping in front of a drive way which I assumed belonged to her house. " But I wonder if you live by them." I raised an eyebrow at her, trying to get her to continue. " I saw that you were upset in the store earlier….you know it may seem like what's happening is the worse thing in the world right now but…..…" She hesitantly reached out and placed her small hand on my arm, her pale skin contrasting with the darkness of mine. " everything happens for a reason, you just have to faith that the suffering with be worth prize that comes at the end."

She gave my arm a small squeeze before letting go and heading towards her house. Leaving me standing there staring at her retreating figure, it was in that moment that I decided that I was in love with her.

**Let me just say wow XD I posted this last night and I already got reviews, favs, followers and the lists of views just keeps increasing. So thanks for giving this a chance guys :3 Now to my guest reviewer thank you for your compliments, if you read the first story I posted ( I think it was called going home) you would think other wise XDDDD Now ****ksatriabawangmerah****, thanks for the review and this is probably the only spoilers you guys get from me lol but yes Aiyana is pregnant and yes it is Paul****'****s child. I promise to do more of Aiyana in the next chapter, like give her a decent description and give you all a little insight into her and Paul****'****s past relationship. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So we are gonna do this a bit differently, instead of doing two long P.O.V for Paul and Savannah I am doing a few short ones for each. Once you read it then you will understand why I did that XD I hope it doesn****'****t confuse you, to make it easier they are in the same time setting just different places.**

**Thanks Emma XD I couldn****'****t find his last name in any of my books ( although I don****'****t have breaking dawn XD) but I will go back and edit it.**

**Special thanks to my new followers :D **

_You know when you have found your prince because you not only have a smile on your face but in your heart as well. ~Author Unknown_

Savannah P.O.V

Standing in the mirror I frowned at the simple dark grey Hanes t-shirt and worn loose fitting blue jeans that had began to fade from years of washing. I wasn't the type of girl that sat for hours planning out what they would wear because I didn't care what people thought of my appearance. So the simple fact that I stood there in the center of the endless piles of clothes trying to find something suitable to wear baffled me. I couldn't understand why Paul's sudden little interest in me could cause this, besides a few smiles and our little exchange a few days ago contact with Paul had been limited. Not that he hadn't tried speaking to me, but you really couldn't talk with a person who practically ran out of the room whenever they approached you.

It wasn't so much that I was afraid to talk to Paul, its was more that I was afraid of myself when I was around him. I felt myself longing for those smiles whenever he wasn't there and imagining this world where we were together. I knew that if he would have ever found out about this he would welcome me with open arms and introduce me to this world were living without him would be impossible. The idea of giving myself over to him completely was simply frightening and I wasn't prepared for that type of dedication at seventeen.

I frowned at my reflection in the mirror, taking in the unruly curls that framed my face. Deciding that it was no use in trying to change anything about my appearance I headed out of my room, making sure to grab my bag on my way out.

Paul's P.O.V

Sitting in a cramped doctor's office, surrounded by hormonal women wasn't my ideal way to spend my morning. Especially with Aiyanna sitting next to me chatting away with a elderly woman and her daughter who had decided it was a great fucking idea to give us parenting lessons. Needless to say I was happy when the girl's name was called and she wobbled away to get examined but that happiness was short-lived when I realized that the elderly woman hadn't gotten up and left with her daughter.

" So have you two decided on what you are gonna do about your situation?" She asked Aiyanna . " A baby is a lot of responsibility especially for children your age."

Aiyanna gave the woman a warm smile , I knew it was obviously fake but the older woman didn't seem to notice, before answering. " Well I'm sure that Paul and I will get jobs in town and we can take a few online classes at the community college then maybe get our own place."

I scoffed at the mention of our own place causing the older woman to frown over at me. I just shrugged. " I don't think that given our…." I paused trying to find the correct way to word Aiyanna being a lying slut without insulting the old woman. " personal situation."

" Well young man you shouldn't let your anger stop you from experiencing the joy that comes with having a child." She gave me a toothy grin. " You never know this may be fates way of bringing two people together."

" I doubt fate would torture me so." I mumbled but apparently it wasn't low enough because Aiyanna angrily stood up , picking up her bag and pamphlets she was reading, most of the women gave me a death stare, old woman included, as Aiyanna walked out of the office making sure to slam the door on her way out. Sighing I stood up and followed after Aiyanna as I wondered why I had such shitty luck.

Savannah's P.O.V

I hadn't seen Paul at all that morning and I had to say part of me was a little disappointed that he wasn't here. I tried my best not to show it but it was obvious that his disappearance affected me. When lunch rolled around I dejectedly walked into the cafeteria and made my way to the short line of teens getting their trays. Once it was my turn a reached to get my tray but a copper colored hand shot out and grabbed it before I could even touch it. Scowling I looked up only to come face to face with a tall muscular guy that looked exactly like Paul although his eyes were dark brown instead of Paul's warm smokey color and he was a bit taller than Paul. I knew that this guy was Jared, one of Paul's friends and another supposed gang member.

" You're lookin kinda sad." He commented as he held the tray out to me and I hesitantly reached out to grab it, offering a small thanks. " So are you gonna tell me what's wrong….did someone say anything to you?" He asked tilting his head as he stared

down at me. I just blinked not really sure why he was talking to me, we weren't exactly friends. The only time I talked to him was when he asked to borrow a pencil in math a few months before he disappeared, apparently he was never prepared for class.

When I noticed his raised eyebrow I cleared my throat and just shook my head. " Nope, I'm just a little hungry. Once I get little food in my system I should be fine." I said in a rush right before turning around and headed towards the serving line, aware of the sound of feet hitting the tiled floor signifying that Jared was right behind me. The only thing I could do was play it cool as a grabbed a hamburger that was wrapped in foil and a carton of fries. Looking over at Jared from the corner of my eye I had to keep myself from gaping as I watched him piled his tray with food but apparently I wasn't being discreet enough because he looked over at me and gave me a sheepish grin and a small shrug.

" Some of it is for Kim…." He chuckled when he saw me deadpan. " Okay a very small portion of it is for Kim."

" Much better." I chuckled to myself and jumped slightly when I heard him let out a laugh. I awkwardly picked up my tray and headed away towards the back of the cafeteria but before I could take another step a warm hand was placed on my waist and I was steered in the opposite direction. Looking up, I frowned at Jared who just grinned as he lead me towards a table where a girl with jet black hair was sitting. She had on a large gray sweatshirt that swallowed her small frame and skinny leg jeans. She had dark brown almond shaped eyes and thin lips that immediately curved into a smile when she saw Jared coming towards her, I knew that this was Kim the girl he mentioned earlier. I looked away from the girl and to Jared when I felt his hand leave me waist so that he could walk over to Kim and sit down next to her, leaving me awkwardly standing there looking at the couple as they made puppy dog eyes at each other. I was tempted to walk away and just go hide in the bathroom, that was until Jared called my name.

" Savannah, I this is Kim." He said as he gestured to the girl who gave me a shy grin and a small wave.

" Umm hello." I mumbled waving in return, I wasn't sure why Jared had brought me over here anyway. It wasn't like we ever hung out in the same social circle or anything.

" Come on Savannah sit down." Jared ordered right before digging into the tray full of food. I shrugged before taking the seat next to Kim who gave me another shy smile.

We sat there in silence, me not really knowing what to say, Kim being too shy to speak and Jared too busy stuffing his face. I was actually surprised at the amount of food that he was consuming, I was secretly wondering how he was able to eat without taking time to actually breath. Jared most have noticed my staring because he looked over at me, his cheeks puffed. I had to bite my bottom lip so that I wouldn't laugh but as soon as he tilted his head and raised his right eyebrow the giggles spilled out. Kim was quietly chuckling along with me which caused Jared to pout which only made him look more ridiculous.

" Does he always look this ridiculous?" I asked Kim once I had managed to calm down and was able to form a complete sentence without giggling.

" Unfortunately he does." She answered with a soft giggle as Jared turned to her and gave her a mock frown.

" Hey!" Jared cried out once his mouth was free of food. Kim laughed softly before leaning over and kissing his lips. Jared grinned at her when she moved back causing her to blush and look down at her hands. I couldn't help but feel as though I was invading in their private moment as I watched him gaze at her, his eyes filled with love and adoration. I couldn't stop myself from thinking of Paul looking at me that way and found myself longing for him.

Paul's P.O.V

The ride to school was quiet and more than a little awkward. Aiyanna spent the entire twenty minute ride looking out of the window silently. The only reason I knew she was upset was because of the way she clenched and unclenched her hands whenever I so much as looked over at her. It wasn't until I pulled into the school parking lot that she looked over at me.

" Why do you hate me so much?" She asked, catching me by surprise, her dark grey eyes glossed over and I knew that she was trying not to cry in front of me. " Paul I know what I did was wrong but why are you torturing me like this. Why can't you be here for me when I need you?"

I frowned already knowing how this was going to turn out. She always did this, blamed everything on me and took no responsibility for anything she had done. Its something I always hated about her but over looked. " Look I know I was a dick at the appointment but you can't expect me to be all ' big happy family ' with you after the shit you did."

" Really we are going back to this, I told you that it was an accident." She frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her body was twisted so that she was facing me, her loose fitting shirt hide her small bump from my sight.

" You can't accidentally cheat on someone Aiyanna! What he just tripped and fell between you legs?" I sighed, trying my best to calm down because Aiyanna didn't matter anymore. She was a terrible past and now my future was sitting in the building no more that 10 feet away. " Look Aiyanna, I moved on. I don't want to do the same old song and dance we've been doing since ninth grade. The only thing that matters to me now is that my child is taken care of but I'm done with you." I said as I looked over at her, her face set in a hard scowl. She didn't say anything else and just got out of my truck, slamming the door before storming off towards the school.

Savannah P.O.V

Walking through the hall towards my sixth period class I couldn't get my thoughts free of Paul. He had seemed to be consuming my thoughts and I couldn't figure out why. He wasn't that great of a guy when it came to girls, at least thats what the rumors were, and he wasn't the nicest or most level headed person either. Yet I couldn't stop thinking about him; the way he got this dopey look when he saw me and the butterflies that formed in my stomach when I caught him.

I shook my head trying to clear it of any thoughts of Paul, not that it was working, just as Aiyanna stormed into the building. Her gorgeous features where set in a hard mask, hiding any emotion that she was feeling. I found myself staring at the slim girl, taking in her silky black hair that cascade down her slim shoulders. Her skin was a shade lighter than the copper color of most of the students here. Once her dark grey eyes contacted with mine I blushed causing the girl to scoff and walk off. Aiyanna, she had everything I wanted. The curvy yet lean frame, cheek bones, full plump lips, long dark lashes, and most presence that demanded your attention. This was the girl that attracted boys like Paul, the girl that everyone wanted to be yet couldn't come close to being.

I was so consumed by my thoughts I didn't notice the large male walking up to me until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped, surprise by the action and this earned me a small chuckle from the guy I had been thinking about for the past few week.

" I didn't mean to startle you." He said with another soft chuckle that caused my stomach to do backflips.

" You didn't, I was just thinking." I shrugged deciding it was best to just play it cool.

" You wanna tell me about it?" He asked tilting his head as he looked down at me. I decided that it was best just to tell him what was going through my head.

" Why me?" I asked but only received a look of confusion. " Why are you so set on us? What is so special about me that you keep pursuing me even though I ignore you? You can be with any girl you want yet you settle with someone plain and I can't understand why or what your motives are." I suddenly felt something wet slide down my cheek and immediately his hand reached up and wiped away the tear before cupping my face. I couldn't help but lean into it, trying to memorize the feeling of his warmth on my skin.

" Savannah." He said softly as his other hand came and rested on my waist. " If you wanna know what I see in you then I'll show you. I looked up confused, not knowing what he meant by showing me.

" Go on a date with me."

**Okay I am not a football girl so I spent time writing this than looking at the superbowl , but I have to say the Patriots did there thing. Also anyone notice that the Super Bowl ads were too depressing this year, I miss the funny ones XD I finally decided on the ending for this and I think some of you will not like me for it XD Okay anyway new chapter :D I****'****m so excited, so far this has been getting a lot of positive reviews. I will try to have two more chapters up for valentine****'****s day, then the drama will come :O But I am definitely writing no more than 10 chapters, that my limit for this and then I will start on the actually story :D I have already come up with the name btw but you won****'****t get to know it yet :3 Anyway see you guys in a few days :3 **


End file.
